Talk:Living Tribunal (Multiverse)
The multiverse has only one Living Tribunal, so if you see him in What If, yes that is him. Omniverse According to the marvel encyclopedia the Living tribunal is in control than more than just the Multiverse but of the larger Omniverse. The preceding unsigned comment was added by The Trix Rabbit (talk • ). :I'm unsure of the Omniverse Designation. Why not just have it be "One-Above-All" in that case? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::See my first point on the One-Above-All (Multiverse) talk page for a reason why not. ::--GrnMarvl14 22:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Above PR Beyonder? So, this page claims the Tribunal was more powerful than even the pre-retcon Beyonder, and cites Secret Wars II Vol 1 6 for this information. I've read the issue, and while they DO meet in it, they never come to blows or do anything that could give us a concrete answer on which is stronger, and indeed the fact that the Tribunal just sort of stands there and lets the Beyonder kill Death has led many readers to conclude it is in fact the Beyonder who is more powerful. Adding that to the fact that, since we're an in-universe wiki, we probably shouldn't be throwing around terms like "pre-retcon" outside of Trivia sections anyway, I'm taking the statement out. Rod (talk) 21:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Dead? If you looked at the Living Tribunal's eyes they didn't seem closed, they seemed... empty. MysteryScooby (talk) 19:38, February 14, 2014 Marvel Universe: The End @Antsavima; this series happened in Marvel Multiverse and Living Tribunal is a multiversal entity. So, yeah most of the series not happened in 616 continuity (or all of it) but Living Tribunal's the same one that appeared in other comics. Also there's no imaginary story that didn't happened in a reality (of course in fiction :D) It didn't automatically should be in Marvel Multiverse but in an other Multiverse. http://brevoortformspring.tumblr.com/post/94063615333/so-despite-everyone-else-believing-the-end-was http://brevoortformspring.tumblr.com/post/107750758608/wait-a-second-wait-a-second-i-just-saw-on He didn't said that it's an imaginary story, he just said it was non-canon to 616. Much like other The End series.--Primestar3 (talk) 21:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I agree with this, the whole *not part of canon* is pretty much taken out of context. He refers to Death not being permanent on Earth 616. It can still be permanent on Earth-4321 just fine. The End not taking place on Earth 616 is established since forever btw, it's not like Breevort said anything new there. But as said above, there is only 1 Living Tribunal, so the defeat is legit. AntiPatriot (talk) 22:01, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :No it is not. Tom Brevoort said: "I’m sorry, but MARVEL: THE END still isn’t canon. It’s a THE END story, it’s non-canonical right in the title." and "Nope. By definition, any THE END story is set outside of continuity. And at the end of MARVEL: THE END, Death was made absolute again, something that clearly didn’t happen in the regular MU." :He said nothing about the 616 continuity. He said "continuity", period. As in at all. He is saying that all "The End" stories are set completely outside of continuity. They have no effect on anything official whatsoever. You are using semantics to validate a biased standpoint. :And yes, if Death was made absolute again, it would have affected the regular MU, given that something that could defeat the Living Tribunal, the embodiment of the Marvel Multiverse, would logically have multiversal reach. The alternative (which I don't believe in, but you seem to argue for) would be that it only had universal reach and thus only defeated an M-Body of the Tribunal, which reaches the same conclusion: The Living Tribunal would not truly have been defeated. Ergo, you are contradicting yourself. Antvasima (talk) 04:33, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :To further puncture AntiPatriot's argument: He claims that the alternative version of Thanos absorbed and recreated the entire Marvel multiverse (including Earth 616) on the Living Tribunal's profile page. Yet denies that Tom Brevoort's statement about Death not being made absolute again has any legitimacy for Earth 616. This does not make any sense. If Thanos remade the multiverse without the "flaw" that allowed people within it to have the ability to come back from death, it would logically have affected the Earth 616 reality as well, and it did not. http://marvel.wikia.com/Living_Tribunal_(Multiverse)#Powers_and_Abilities Antvasima (talk) 05:00, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that we found a compromise solution by talking here. Antvasima (talk) 11:38, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Citations I'd like to add a few citations, but the page is locked. The story with the Beyonder is Secret Wars II #6, Korvac is What If v1 #32, Goblin Queen is What If v2 #6, Stranger is Quasar #57-58, Galactus-982 is Last Planet Standing #2-3, and Korvac-82432 is What If v1 #32. Zuckyd1 (talk) 13:30, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'll remove the protection for today so you can add the citations. I doubt other users' edit wars will resume immediately. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:09, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Yeah, it was the admins position that people were getting into editing wars with this page. Arguing over trivial nonsense about which characters are more powerful and other asinine comments. So for the time being the page is locked to all regular editors. It'll either be up to an admin to edit the page, or we wait until people stop obsessive over pointless arguments between the Living Tribunal, the One-Above-All and the Beyonder and we can unlock it. :: Nausiated (talk) 19:56, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: It's okay, I already added the citations.Zuckyd1 (talk) 20:01, January 29, 2016 (UTC)